


[Insert Clever Title About Two Men Turning Into Women For A Couple Days Here]

by BangTheDoldrums21



Category: Fall Out Boy, andy hurley - Fandom, joe trohman - Fandom, trohley - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 19:45:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4848098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BangTheDoldrums21/pseuds/BangTheDoldrums21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if certain band members were to turn into women, by chance?</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Insert Clever Title About Two Men Turning Into Women For A Couple Days Here]

"Would someone care to explain?" Pete asked, already giving Andy and Joe shit about turning into women. I mean, it's not like they could control it. It just kind of happened, you know?

"What's there to explain?" Andy asked, already having the girly attitude to go along with the girly figure that Joe had been touching all morning. Frankly, Andy didn't really mind, but he assumed they'd probably have to tell Pete and Patrick that they turned into women sometime, so why not get it over with? Then Joe can have the rest of the day to grope at Andy all he wanted.

"I don't know, maybe the fact that you have tits?" Pete said, smirking a little. Little prick was turned on by this. Andy knew it. Joe was only focused on Andy's tits that frankly looked amazing. At least a D cup, Joe thought to himself.

"I don't know how it happened!" Andy retorted, putting his hands on his hips. "Joe and I just woke up and boom, tits!" Andy was kind of furious at Pete at the moment. How he thinks Andy knew how the hell this happened is beyond him, but then again, it's Pete, and he questions everything. Andy's come to accept it.

"Well, you're lucky our tour just ended or you'd have a lot of explaining to do to a lot of fans," Pete said.

"Fuck you Wentz," Andy said, huffing off back into his and Joe's bedroom. 

"Hey, that wasn't me moaning this morning from your bedroom!" Pete shouted, laughing in the process. Hey, it wasn't Andy's fault Joe's a little horny creature in the morning, and when he's like that, he gets all gropey. Not that Andy was complaining, per say. Frankly, he kind of enjoyed their little morning antics, even though today ti was different. How girls could move around with these bubbles of fat on their chest, Andy would never understand. The next woman he saw, he was sure he was going to salute her, high five her, or straight up fist bump that chick.

~~~~~~~~

"You know," Joe said, walking into the bedroom and disrupting Andy's awkward thoughts. "maybe this isn't all bad." He made his way over to Andy who was still on the edge of the bed, staring at the big bubbles of fat he was "blessed" with.

"Whatcha mean, babe?" Andy asked, finally looking away from his breasts, but then making eye contact with Joe's. No, that sounds weird. Breasts don't have eyes, right? So they can't make eye contact. That'd just be incredibly creepy. All of a sudden you turn your head to look at a woman and BOOM! - her tits are looking you straight in the eyes. Andy shuddered at the thought of it.

"I mean, this way we can explore one another again," Joe smirked, sitting next to Andy. Andy had to admit, that was a credible idea, but the two of them had basically spent the whole morning doing that; basically running their hands in the new crevasses, over the new curves, and over the bubbles of fat - the ones that don't have eyes.

"But we just did that all morning. You know, after the fact that we got over that we have fucking tits and a part that is not what we're used to," Andy said, making a very valid point, but then he remembered how good the new feeling felt when Joe's fingers ran over the new part. Simply amazing. Magical, if you will.

"But we should probably embrace this while we have it," Joe stood up, then pushed Andy onto the bed, sending his tits flying up into his face. It seemed like it anyway. Andy chuckled to himself as Joe crawled on top of him, then ripped his shirt off. Joe nuzzled himself against Andy's eyeless tits, then sucked on them a little, making Andy let out a little moan. Hell, maybe this wasn't bad after all, like Joe said. Andy was already feeling much more pleasured than he ever had when he actually had a dick.

"How long do you think this will last?" Andy asked, trying to ignore a finger that had just slipped into the new part. "Hard to say," Joe said, humming against Andy's neck that seemed smaller than before. Geez, Joe sounded like a fucking pro at being a woman unexpectedly. Andy rolled his eyes at Joe, then focused back on Joe's antics down below. 

"How the hell are you so good with your hands, Joseph?" Andy spat at him. "I've had practice," Joe smirked, knowing he was pissing Andy off. "Practice?" Andy asked, getting just as furious as he was at Pete earlier for flipping out at him for having tits. "Yeah, you know, this morning? Like two hours ago?" Joe laughed. "Joe, you're a fucking dick," Andy said, breathing a sigh of relief. "At least I don't have one anymore." "Joe, shut up and go to the fucking buffet," Andy said, pushing Joe's head down between his legs.

"Hey! Freaky women creatures!" Pete shouted from the living room of their apartment. "Close the fucking door!"

~~~~~~~~~~~

Andy awoke the next morning with his head on top of Joe's stomach, and a puddle of drool under where he as laying. He glanced up and Joe, who still had tits. Andy groaned to himself. As much as he liked this new experience, he really wanted his dick back. And he really wanted Joe's back too. 

"Hey, Andrea," Pete poked his head into their room. "Yeah?" Andy asked, trying to ignore the fact that Pete had just fucking called him Andrea. Who gave him the fucking right to be a complete ass hat about this whole situation? He's their friend and should be helping them, not do- "You and Josephine need to come out here," Pete interrupted Andy's mental argument. "Why?" Andy asked, knowing Pete probably just wanted to fucking take pictures and videos of him and Joe and put them online or something. "Just get your girly little asses out here." Andy groaned as Pete walked away and shut the door behind him.

"Hey, get up fuckface," Andy flicked Joe's nipple, making Joe instantly shoot up and smack Andy's tits to get even. "Not cool, asswipe," Joe said. "Whatever, Pete requested our services in the kitchen," Andy said, already getting out of bed. Joe hurried after Andy and wrapped his arms around Andy's torso, being sure to rest his hands on Andy's tits. Andy just accepted it. He was letting Joe have his fun, even if it meant him being totally embarrassed in front of his two other best friends.

"You needed us?" Andy said, noticing Pete walk out of the kitchen with two glasses in hand. He slammed them down on the table in front of the two of them. "The hell is in those glasses?" Joe asked. Andy nearly gagged at the sight of the green, chunky, "liquid" in the glasses. Since he was a woman now, his gag reflex seemed to be heightened. "The cure to growing older," Pete said sarcastically. "No, it's fucking shit to make you two have dicks again." "At this point, I'm willing to try anything," Joe said, taking one of the glasses in hand. Andy looked at him, then took a glass in hand. "Are you sure about this, Pete?" Patrick appeared. "Google is an amazing invention, my sweet, sweet Tricky-Poo," Pete said.

Andy and Joe took one last look at one another, then drank half their glasses in one shot. They slammed them down after that. Pete never said they had to drink the whole thing, so half was definitely enough for both of them. They both stood there for about a minute with Pete and Patrick looking at them as they smacked their lips together. "Fuck!" Andy was the first to run to the bathroom. "Son of a bitch!" Joe ran into Pete and Patrick's bathroom. "Don't you fucking dare puke on my floor, I swear to god!" Pete shouted from the kitchen. 

Andy had puked his guts out for what seemed like forever, then fell against the toilet. His vision got blurry and he swore he saw the Straight Edge God from the drug-free underworld, but as soon as his vision blurred, it came back, and he was standing in the middle of the bathroom.

Joe, on the other hand, found himself going into the pits of hell, where freaking Tommy Lee showed up, jamming out on a guitar. They even shared a fucking sugar cube. How amazing, right? Whatever shit Pete gave him, he'd definitely need more. As Joe came to, he was standing in the middle of Pete and Patrick's bathroom, chewing on a sugar cube that was no longer in his mouth. He wandered out of the bathroom and his eyes met a male Andy who was peering out of their bathroom. They ran to one another and Joe scooped Andy up in his arms. He chuckled when he felt Andy's dick against his thigh, right where it belonged. 

"I don't know how you do it," Patrick said to Pete, who had sat on the couch in the process of all of this. "Well, after it happened to you and I a while back, I had to write down the recipe," Pete smirked.


End file.
